moonlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Mick St. John
Mick St. John is the protagonist of Moonlight. He is a vampire who works as a private investigator in Los Angeles, California. He is the ex-husband and vampire progeny of Coraline Duvall. History Early Life Prior to becoming a vampire, Mick was the young friend of Ray, and his wife, Lila In 1942, Ray and Mick (a medic) had fought in World War II together until Ray's shocking death. Mick then went back to the States, whereafter he had an affiar with Lola until he heard that Ray was alive. It is unknown what happened after that period. As a band member at a party, Mick was met by Coraline Duvall; they instantly fell in love with with each other. In 1952, Mick was turned into a vampire by his wife, Coraline, on his wedding night at the age of thirty. Since he was turned into a vampire, he no longer ages and as such, is presumably immortal. For 33 years he was married to Coraline, but an unknown cause resulted in them being separated. In 1985, he saved the life of a young girl, named Beth Turner, from Coraline when she kidnapped Beth to start a family. When Mick went to save Beth, he killed his vampire wife Coraline (but failed. this is found out later in the series). After rescuing Beth, he became really close to her and followed her. Mick was working as a Private Investigator when they properly met. Beth was older, when they were both at a crime scene. Beth was doing a news report for Buzzwire, where she works. He obviously knew who she was, but she had forgotten who he was. Present Day They worked together on some cases during the first few episodes. But Beth soon found out he was a vampire and they worked together more. Beth realized there were a lot of vampires and a lot of them were involved in the cases they found their selves working on. Mick started to get feelings for Beth but Beth was dating a guy called Josh and they were happy so Mick never got involved. Although they did share a kiss after finishing a case. There relationship blooms through the series. Mick soon comes clean with Beth about his wife, but she only found out that Coraline was the woman that kidnapped her half way through the series. Beth didn't seem bothered until Coraline came back as photographer, Morgan. Mick saw this as a problem, as Morgan looked exactly like his wife that he killed. She spoke the same way Coraline did, walked the same way, etc. Mick was sure that it was Coraline, but Beth was sure she was just the same old Morgan, her friend. After a few episodes, Morgan tells Mick that she is Coraline, but she is human now. Mick is curious about how she turned back into a human. But Beth finds out that Morgan really is Coraline, she sets out to stake her through the heart, which paralyses vampires, but Beth didn't know that Coraline was now human and therefore Coraline ended up in hospital where it appears she turned back into a vampire. Physical Appearance He is just under 6'1 with wavy brown hair and hazel (blue-green) eyes. He is physically fit and very good looking with a charming smile. In vampire form, his skin becomes extremely pale, his canines extend into fangs, and his irises change to a pale blue color and the sclera to a milky white. Personality Mick refuses to kill innocents and only drinks blood either from blood banks or from criminals. Because of his age and experience with humans, Mick is somewhat cynical to people who claim to have an open mind to those who are different. Given the era he was brought up in and his age, Mick can be seen as an old-fashioned. Relationships Coraline Duvall Mick married Coraline over 50 years ago. They met each other at the party in 1952 at her house, where he was working as a musician in a band. She turned him on their wedding night and then in 1985 (as a poor attempt to save her relationship with Mick) she kidnapped Beth (4 years old at the time) and since Mick couldn't risk a child dying because of him, he sets out to kill Coraline. Or so he thought. She survived the fire he left her in. They had a very difficult relationship, Mick always came back to her she was like a drug to him. Coraline is approximately 300 years old, as she is a vampire she hasn't aged. Beth Turner Beth and Mick started off as friends, working together, etc. But throughout the series their friendship grew stronger. They both developed feelings for each other but neither admitted it for a long time. Mick saved Beth when she was a little girl and has always kept an eye on her. But Beth only found this out in the middle of the series (Ep. 8 "'12:04 AM'"). Beth worked for Buzzwire where Mick sometimes pops into when he requires her or her help. After Dean Foster (an obsessive paparazzo) blackmails her with photos of Mick being hit by a car and then standing up and walking away, she has Josef Kostan "handle it". Josef then points out that as long as she works for Buzzwire, and is involved with Mick, she is putting him at risk so she quits her job. Josef Kostan Josef is Mick's best friend and also his mentor. Josef is also a vampire and over 400 years old. He's a businessman and is very proud to be a vampire. He has beautiful ladies that work for him who are usually happy to offer their blood. Notes * His birthday is in November.Episode 03, Mick says he'll be "85 this November." * He prefers A+ blood, which is an unusual preference according to Guillermo.In the pilot, Guillermo says that he doesn't understand why Mick likes A+ blood. References Category:Vampires in film and television